Starco: Makin' Magic!
by BlueRose430
Summary: Sequel to my other Star vs. the Forces of Evil story, The Star and the Sea. Marco's life is pretty awesome right now: he's dating Star Butterfly, his best friend and the girl of his dreams. But as if their budding romance wasn't exciting enough on it's own, his newfound ability to use magic is sure to keep things interesting!
1. Prologue: All In

**Prologue: All In**

 _BEEP – BEEP – BEEP – BEEP – BEEP!_

"Wake up Marco, it's your big daaaa-yyyy!"

Marco Diaz groaned, rolling over to look at the clock on his bedside stand and slamming his hand on the snooze button. "Ughhh…Star, it's only six a.m., why're you waking me up so early?!"

Star Butterfly hopped onto Marco's bed. "You have to get ready, Marco! Glossaryck is going before the Magic High Commission to make his official report on the aftermath of Mewni's invasion today and he'll be presenting you as well! You. Have. To. Get. Ready!" Star paused, an idea forming in her head. "But first…" She flopped backwards onto Marco's bed, rolling over onto his outstretched arm.

"Star, what are you doing?"

Star wrapped her arms around Marco, pulling herself as close to him as possible. "Jusssst testing how cuddly my new _boyfriend_ is!"

"Star, we hug almost every day..."

"Well yeah, but that was all _friend_ stuff, Marco! We're dating now, things are gonna be a little different!"

Marco chuckled a little, realizing there would be no talking her out of it . He pulled her even closer, enjoying how warm she was.

Star's phone buzzed, and she shot upright to check it. "Oooooh, new update from StarFan13! Let's check it out!"

" _Helllooo fellow Starfans! This is your fearless leader StarFan13 speaking, coming at you live with a video update! Normally I don't find myself in front of the camera but I have BIG. NEWS. Drrrrrumroll please!_

 _Ladies and gentlemen…Star Butterfly is NO LONGER Echo Creek Academy's most eligible bachelorette! I have EXCLUSIVE pictures, sent to me by an anonymous source, of Star kissing the new man in her life! Anddddd it is none other than her best friend, MARCO DIAZ! You heard it here first, the Starco has landed, I repeat THE STARCO HAS LANDED!_

 _This is StarFan13, signing off!"_

"Awwww, look at that Marco! We're _trennnn-diiiiing_!"

Star smiled back at Marco, her boyfriend now struggling to keep a straight face.

"Star…it was _definitely_ you who sent her those pictures."

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" Star giggled nervously, her face turning bright red. "Noooooooo, no of course I wouldn't do that, don't be silly Marco!"

"Star…"

"Welllll…" Star pouted, nervously twirling a strand of hair on her finger, "I may have given those photos to someone and _they_ sent them to her!" She paused, "I know you wanted to keep us dating on the 'down low', but I was just too happy to not tell anyone! You're not…you're not mad at me, are you?"

Marco couldn't take it anymore; he was powerless against the force of Star's pouty face and burst out laughing. "Star, of course I'm not mad at you!" He hugged her reassuringly, "In fact…" Marco took her hand and slowly opened his bedroom door, signaling her to be quiet as he led her down the stairs until they could see the kitchen.

Marco's parents were hard at work preparing breakfast, having gotten up early to have everything set up for Marco and Star. Star shrugged her shoulders, not seeing anything out of the ordinary, so Marco pointed towards the center of the table where an ornate centerpiece had been set up. Star took a closer look and clasped her hands over her mouth in surprise. The centerpiece was a picture of herself and Marco in a heart shaped frame, the word CONGRATULATIONS below it in bold, red letters.

"You…you told your parents!?" Star whispered.

Marco scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Well…you passed out pretty early last night, so Mom and Dad wanted to catch up and, well…it just kinda came out! _OOOF!_ "

Star had grabbed Marco to pull him in for a tight hug, accidentally slamming herself into his stomach. A happy tear rolled down her cheek. Even though she understood his reasons for doing so, she had felt a little hurt that Marco wanted to keep their relationship a secret. "Thank you, Marco. It…it means a lot to me that you told them."

Marco smiled, holding her tightly for a few silent minutes.

"Star…we should probably go get ready, since we woke up early and everything."

The princess only held him tighter. "I'm not letting you go _that_ easily, Marco… _you_ have to kiss me first!"

" _Ohhhhhh nooooo!_ " Marco smirked, "Anything but that!"

His lips quickly found Star's, and almost instantly her grip on his shirt loosened; even after several days, Marco's kisses were still enough to nearly knock her off her feet. He pulled away, keeping his arm around her to make sure she didn't topple over. Star's face was bright red and her eyes were slightly out of focus.

" _Mmmarrrrcoooooo…_ " She mumbled.

"Still? You're gonna have to get used to the kissing, there's going to be _a lot_ more of it!"

"Yeah, yeah…I'm…I'm just fine, Marco…"

Marco chuckled again, "C'mon your highness, time to get dressed!" He took Star's arm, leading her back to her room as she slowly shook herself awake. The pair quickly got themselves dressed and met at the top of the staircase. They smiled to each other, taking a deep breath and heading down the stairs, ready to celebrate with Marco's parents before the inevitable flood of questions.

* * *

News traveled fast in Echo Creek Academy. No sooner had Star and Marco stepped off the bus then they were greeted by a cheering crowd. It felt like their entire class wanted to either congratulate or interrogate the two of them, and Star and Marco found themselves having to fight through just to try and get to their lockers.

"Oh wow, Marco. I had no idea people were so invested in our relationship!"

"Me either…is it just me or is it sort of creepy?"

" _Suuuuper creepy._ " Star whispered.

"STAR!" Janna had managed to fight her way through the crowd and had reached Star's side. "Star, you _have_ to tell me how good a kisser he is!"

"JANNA!"

"C'mon Marco, Jackie wouldn't tell me either, so unless you're willing to give me a one-on-one demonstration…"

"Not happening, Janna!"

The two of them had never been more grateful to hear the warning bell. Their crowd of admirers groaned and started making their way to morning classes, with Star and Marco making their way to history.

"Good morning class, please turn to page 270 in your books…"

Marco felt dangerously close to falling asleep. Between an early start to his day and Ms. Skulnik droning on about the Jamestown settlers his eyelids were growing heavier by the minute.

 _BRRRRT!_ Marco jolted upright. _I could've sworn I put my phone on silent!_

"Mr. Diaz! Is there something more important than this class in your pocket?!"

"Ms. Skulnik, I have no idea what that is-"

"That was me, actually…" Glossaryck floated out of Marco's backpack, yawning and stretching.

"Good morning, Diaz! You've redecorated!" Glossaryck glanced around the room, quickly taking in his surroundings.

"I see you and Star have been _busy_ , how long was I asleep for?"

"Glossaryck, _we're at school_!" Marco hissed.

"Oh! Right! Well not for long, remember we have to go speak to the Magic High Commission today! That should be _fun_!"

"These children are not going anywhere! We're in the middle of _class_!" Ms. Skulnik was standing right in front of Marco's desk with her hands on her hips.

"Righhhhht…" Glossaryck began floating towards Star's desk, luckily she was sitting next to Marco today. "Well, you see – _Star, Marco, take my hands!_ " The two of them did as they were told and seconds later found themselves hurtling through space towards a massive tower.

* * *

The trio finally started slowing down about a hundred yards out from the tower, landing gently on the ground between two of the massive fountains flanking the tower. Glossaryck waved over to the doorman, a humanoid moose with green skin.

"Shaun! I see the transporter is fixed!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Glossaryck! Don't want a repeat of last time!"

"Does this mean the _elevator_ is working as well?"

"…Yes, the elevator has been fixed, Mr. Glossaryck."

"Excellent, excellent! Right this way, children!"

Marco and Star followed him into the elevator, awestruck at the sheer size of the tower. After what felt like an eternity, they were finally at the top floor. The doorman from below had somehow made it up before them, and he ushered them through a set of ornate double doors.

At the end of a long table sat the four members of the commission: a one-eyed crystal headed man in a brown robe, a goat with large, black wings standing on its hind legs, a crystal ball with a skull inside, and a cute, pale girl with a flame floating above her head.

Glossaryck sighed, meetings with the High Commission always bored him dreadfully.

"Well then, let's get down to business shall we?"

* * *

"Let's see…Mewni Castle has been fully restored, Ludo has gone back into hiding, and…where did you say Eclipsa and Toffee had gone to?" The pale girl had done most of the speaking for the commission, and was now reading back the notes she had taken from Glossaryck's report.

"Last I heard, she and Toffee were exploring some ruins in the Omega Dimension, hoping to learn more about the origins of magic."

"And you're _certain_ she will pose no threat in the future?"

"Of course not, I even gave her a portable mirror so we can call her anytime we wish!"

"Fair enough…now, if there's nothing else you three are free to go!"

"Well…there _is_ one more thing I imagined you lot would be interested in. Diaz?"

Glossaryck motioned Marco forward. The girl's eyes narrowed.

"Marco Diaz, age fourteen, dimension of origin, Earth. All around average specimen…what is the meaning of this, Glossaryck?"

Glossaryck smirked, "Well, my dear Hekapoo, since you asked so _nicely_ …"

Glossaryck snapped his fingers and a tennis ball appeared on the table. He nodded to Marco, "Now then, Diaz. Just as we've been practicing…"

Marco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He focused on the seashell he still wore around his neck, which began glowing with red light. He opened his eyes, focusing on the tennis ball now. He released the energy that had he had been building up; a beam of red light shot from the seashell and sent the tennis ball flying straight into the crystal-headed man's eye. He leapt out of his chair in pain.

"ERRRGHHH, YOU MADE HIM DO THAT ON PURPOSE GLOSSARYCK!"

"Sit…down…Rhombolus…" Hekapoo's jaw had dropped, along with the rest of the council members.

"Now then, may I present: Marco Diaz, first non-naturally born user of magic!"

The council quickly huddled together, talking amongst themselves in frantic, hushed tones. A few minutes later and they returned to their seats, Hekapoo cleared her throat.

"Well Glossaryck, the commission has discussed this… _situation_ , and we have decided upon three things. First, you will take up the task of training Marco in addition to your training of Star Butterfly."

"Excellent, I'm the only one I trust for these matters."

"Second, the members of this commission – myself, Omnitraxis Prime, and Rhombolus along with Chancellor Lekmet – will each devise a test of our own to present him with, to gauge the extent of his abilities."

Glossaryck sighed, "Well…if you must."

"And finally, he must have a proper focus for his power. The three of you will make your way to go see Fuhrnys immediately and see about having a proper wand made for him."

"Ah…at least we'll get to have some fun!"

"Alright then, the three of you are dismissed!"

Suddenly, Marco, Star and Glossaryck felt themselves being quickly pulled backwards. A moment later and they were all back in their bodies, right where they had left them in the classroom. The room was now empty, evidently it was already lunchtime and the class had decided to just leave them be.

"Thank goodness that's over!" Glossaryck said, pulling Star's dimensional scissors out of her backpack and opening up a portal before them. "Well? You heard the lady, we have to see about having a wand made for you, Diaz!"

Marco smiled, taking Star's hand. "Ready?"

Star blushed, "Always ready!"

Marco gave Star a quick smooch on her lips, then leapt through the portal after Glossaryck with his girlfriend in hand.

 **Author's note: Sequel time! Not much to say at the moment, except I'm really excited to see how this turns out. I even have chapter summaries this time (What? He actually planned things out in advance this time? PLOT TWIST!), they'll be on the next page but i'll mark 'em as spoilers, so don't read them if you want to be totally surprised going forward!**


	2. Chapter Summaries (SPOILERS)

**Chapter Summaries!**

1\. Rite of Passage - For their first lesson together, Glossaryck, Star and Marco go on a dangerous journey across dimensions to aid Fuhrnys with the ancient art of wandmaking

2\. Sensei Star - To help Star learn some responsibility, Glossaryck places her in charge of Marco's next lesson

3\. Save the Date - Star and Marco go on their first official date, only to have it be plagued by diplomatic emergencies, interdimensional threats, and worst of all, _parents_.

4\. Kiss and Spell - Star and Marco decide to play matchmaker for Tom, but chaos ensues when they disagree on who he should be set up with

5\. Fanning the Flames - To earn his own pair of dimensional scissors, Marco must survive Hekapoo's trials, while Star must survive her jealousy

6\. Bajo La Luna Mexicana - When Star wants to learn more about Marco's heritage, she and Marco celebrate Day of the Dead only to run afoul of chupacabras and a pair of Mexican ghosts: El Sombrerón and La Llorona

7\. Double Fate - Star and Marco's double date puts the entire multiverse in peril, and to fix it they must solve a riddle from Omnitraxius Prime, master of time and space

8\. Down to the Depths - Star and Marco face the Magic High Commission's final test from Rhombolus and Lekmet

9\. Just Between Friends - Star, Jackie and Janna debate whether or not to tell Marco what Star has discovered about his destiny

10\. Starcrossed - _Destiny may be written in the stars; but the stars are ever changing, are they not?_ Star and Marco must fight to save their friends, restore their worlds - and change their future.


	3. Chapter 1: Rite of Passage

**Chapter 1: Rite of Passage**

"Woah…"

Star and Marco stood close to each other, awestruck at the dimension they had just tumbled into. The air was hot and heavy, and cracked earth was all they could see for miles around. A volcano loomed above them, it's peak towering higher than they could see. Lava was rapidly flowing out of it across the earth, hot enough to burn white rather than red.

"Watch out," Glossaryck was floating above them, looking around for something. "He should be here any minute now…"

No more than a few seconds had passed when the ground started rumbling. Lava began flowing upwards, melding itself together with bits of rock to form a towering golem-like creature. The creature looked around for a moment, then it spoke, it's voice shaking the earth once again

" **WHO DARES TO ENTER THE DIMENSION OF FUHRNYS?!"**

"Why all the theatrics?", Glossaryck muttered to himself, "Are they really necessary?"

"Fuhrnys!" He called out, "Fuhrnys, it's me, Glossaryck!"

" **GLOSSARYCK?!"** The voice thundered out once again, and just as quickly as it appeared the lava-giant retreated back into the cracks snaking across the ground. No sooner was it gone than a rock in the mountain's side shifted aside and a strange spider-looking form skittered out towards the three of them

Once it got closer, Star and Marco could clearly make out the creature approaching them was human, at least in appearance. It's "legs" were, in fact, attached to a metallic chair upon which the figure sat. The chair took him closer to the trio, until finally they could see him clearly.

The man looked ancient, the lines that ran through his face seemingly as deep as the ones in the earth. He wore a scorched black apron with goggles hanging around his neck, and despite it's age his upper body still appeared to be quite strong. He squinted at the trio, and his face broke into a smile when he confirmed that it was indeed Glossaryck floating before him.

"Fuhrnys," Glossaryck levitated himself between everyone else, "This is Star of the Butterfly kingdom, and Marco of…the Diaz family, I think? You wouldn't have heard of them." He turned back to Marco and Star. "Star, Marco, this is Fuhrnys. I created him to handle the creation and care of all magical items. Apart from dimensional scissors, of course."

"Glossaryck!" Fuhrnys beamed, "How have you been?!" He took the little blue man's hand and shook it vigorously. "It's been…well, it's been centuries since your last visit!"

"Ah yes, I believe that was actually when I commissioned the Butterfly wand."

"Indeed, it was!" Fuhrnys sighed, his eyes misting over a little bit. "The Butterfly wand…the last one I ever forged, and probably the greatest one!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Star looked to Glossaryck, still trying to wrap her head around what she had just heard. "You… _created_ him?!"

"Well, _duh_." Glossaryck looked at Star in the "you-should-know-this-by-now" way she had always hated. "Hekapoo, Lekmet, Rhombolus, Omnitraxius…I created the whole lot of them! I needed others to do the busywork I didn't have time for so I could focus on the _important_ things."

"Woah…" Star's mind started racing with a million other questions, but she sensed that now was neither the time nor the place.

Glossaryck turned back to Fuhrnys. "It's funny that you should say that…why don't we go inside? I have _quite_ the story for you!"

Fuhrnys grinned. "Ah, I had a feeling this wasn't simply a social call!" He turned his chair back towards the hole in the volcano's side, gesturing for them to follow.

"Come along then, young'uns…let me show you where the magic happens!"

* * *

"Now that IS quite the tale there, Glossaryck! Seems things are getting lively out there once again!"

"Mm-hmm", Glossaryck nodded. The four of them were drinking tea, seated around a beautifully carved stone table. Fuhrnys' home was surprisingly cozy, although most people wouldn't have their kitchen table three feet from a blazing hot forge. "And that was only the first part, now the real excitement can begin! But first we'll need-"

"A new wand!" Fuhrnys laughed heartily, "I never thought I'd see the day!"

"So, you'll make it then?"

"Well…" Fuhrnys' face fell. "I would if I could, but I haven't had the materials for a wand in over a millennia. And as you can see…" He gestured sadly towards the metallic legs of his chair, "I'm not in any condition to acquire them."

"Welllllllll, what if _I_ had two young, eager companions ready and willing to retrieve whatever you needed?"

Fuhrnys' face broke into a smile once again. "Ha-HA! Now you're talking, Glossaryck!" He maneuvered over to the workbench by the forge, retrieving a large book and dropping it onto the table the other three were sitting around.

"Now let's see...", he muttered, flipping through pages until he finally reached the one he was looking for. He ran his finger down the page, scanning each line until he was about halfway down the page. "There!"

The trio gathered around Fuhrnys to see what he was pointing out. "Now…there's three things you'll need to make a wand: star metal, materials for a power casing, and a crystal core. Star metal will be easiest to get, you'll just have to go to Jameson, my contact at The King's Bounty. I'll be honest with you: it's an infamous interdimensional black market. Dangerous crowd, but I'm guessing you three can handle yourselves."

"Here," Fuhrnys tossed the trio a heavy satchel. "That ought to be enough to cover the cost…plus whatever his 'finder's fee' is nowadays."

"Next, the power casing. You'll need to go to the Nexus to get the materials you'll need, but I don't expect the residents to give it to you out of the kindness of their hearts. But between Glossaryck and Marco, you should be able to break their security."

"And last, the crystal. You'll have to go directly to the source: the caves on Anoranth. You won't be able to travel directly inside, too much interference. Instead, get as close as you can and _stick together_. The blizzards on Anoranth are treacherous. Once you find the caves, you'll have to find a _very_ specific crystal. I can't give you any more details than that, but…you'll know what I mean when you get there. Any questions?"

The trio shook their heads, sharing the same look of determination.

"All right, off with you then!"

Star opened up a portal and the trio hopped through. Fuhrnys smiled at where they had just departed before gently lowering himself to the floor, gingerly stepping out of his chair. He pulled himself upright, slowly readjusting to his own legs. He limped slowly to the forge, the strength returning to his legs with every step. He smiled again, lovingly running his hand over it. He pulled a lever on the side, allowing lava to once again flow freely into the forge. Sparks flew from the forge as it almost joyfully sprung back to life.

Fuhrnys chuckled. "I agree, dear…it has been far too long."

* * *

"Keep your heads down, we don't want to attract any unnecessary attention."

The King's Bounty was certainly living up to its reputation. The bar was poorly lit and covered in layers of grime. Just one glance around the room and Star could recognize at least six creatures on the Interdimensional Task Force's most wanted list. Gold changed hands at every table, and everyone in the place was heavily armed. Star clutched her wand tightly, feeling slightly overpowered and silently cursing Marco for emptying all the swords out of her backpack before school.

"Not hungry?"

The trio jumped. They had all been too busy scanning the room to notice the man who had taken a seat in their corner. He was short and well dressed, the sort of person who belonged in a mansion rather than a black market.

"I don't blame you…but then again, I doubt you've come to this fine establishment on account of the food."

Marco nodded slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"You...are a very observant man."

The man smiled. "So kids…what _does_ bring you into my little slice of heaven?"

Star pulled the bag of gold out of her backpack, sliding it across the table.

"A mutual friend said you may have some star metal?"

He chuckled softly, "Well, your friend is quite well informed." He snapped his fingers and a creature appeared almost instantly at his side, dropping a pack on the table. The man opened up the pack to reveal a faintly glowing metal inside. "Will this do?"

Glossaryck examined the metal closely, quickly giving Star and Marco a thumbs up. This was what they needed. The man smiled once again, standing up from their table.

"And with that, I shall be on my way. You folks take care now, and if you should ever find yourselves here again…just know you'll always have a friend in old Jameson."

The man faded back into the crowd, the trio breathing a sigh of relief that acquiring the metal had gone off without a hitch. Now, it was time to go after the rest of the materials they needed.

* * *

"RUN!"

Marco and Glossaryck had only managed to buy themselves a couple of minutes before the Nexus security system had gotten itself back online. Now, with the casing materials safely in Star's bag, the trio was running for their lives.

The Nexus dimension was essentially a giant computer terminal; everything there had been 'programmed' in, without a trace of the natural world to be found. Unfortunately, this meant that Star, Marco and Glossaryck (being made entirely of organic matter) were being viewed by the system as a virus. They had managed to escape the security force unscathed and were only about fifty feet from where they could open a portal to safety, but the system's drones were closing in.

" _DELETE. DELETE. DELETE."_ The drones pursuing them chanted again and again. Star threw spells over her shoulder at the pursuers, a few well timed Narwhal Blasts taking out several of the security force. But for every one that fell, two more reappeared to pick up the pursuit.

"We're far enough out now! Marco, open the portal!" Glossaryck shouted. Marco obliged, fumbling with the dimensional scissors but eventually managing to get the portal open.

Star backtracked as quickly as she could, not letting up her barrage of spells for a single second. Glossaryck smiled to himself; Star was reminding him very much of how her mother had looked on the field of battle: graceful, calm, _powerful_.

"STAR!" Marco cried out. Star turned quickly, she was now only a few feet from the portal but Nexus security was starting to swarm her. She bolted for the portal and dived forward, barely grabbing onto Marco's hand as he pulled her through to safety.

Once the portal was closed behind them, Star and Marco collapsed to the ground to catch their breath for a few minutes, both of them making a mental note that the Nexus was _not_ going to be a place they planned to visit again.

* * *

"MARCO!?" GLOSSARYCK!"

Star shivered, holding her wand close for warmth as she called out for her companions once again. Marco had gone running off as soon as the trio had arrived on Anoranth, shouting about 'hearing' something inside his head. Star had followed as best as she could, but she quickly lost track of him in the blinding snow.

"MARCO? MARCO, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"He went that way, Miss Butterfly. Just over that hill."

Star spun around to find the source of the voice. She was just barely able to make out the figure approaching her through the snow. The figure's face was hidden beneath the hood of the robe it wore, but as Star got nearer she could see it was holding out a piece of paper. The figure motioned for Star to take it; she quickly looked over the paper and stuffed it into her bag.

"Soooo…what's this for?" Star asked.

"Strange times are coming, Miss Butterfly. Times when you may find yourself needing…the _impossible_. My employer wishes you to know he is ready to offer his aid should the need ever arise. Simply use the spell on that sheet of paper and he will find you, where and whenever you may be…"

The figure retreated back into the snow, its voice quickly fading. Star ran after it, calling out

"Wait! What do you mean 'strange times'?! What's going…to…happen…?"

Star quickly lost her train of thought. She had made it to the top of the hill now; just on the other side, she could see a hole in the side of a mountain with light pouring from the inside. That had to be the place.

It only took a few minutes for Star to reach the cave. She stumbled inside, grateful to find the cave to be at least twenty degrees warmer than the outside had been. Star couldn't take her eyes off the cave; the walls were covered with gems of every shape and size, with light radiating from _inside_ each one. She absented-mindedly wandered deeper into the cave, only remembering why she was there when she tripped over a loose gem in the floor.

"Marco?" She called out.

" _Shhhhhh!_ " Marco whispered from deeper inside. " _I'm trying to hear it!"_

Star followed the sound of his voice, finally locating him near the back of the cave.

" _Why are we whispering, Marco?"_

" _Just listen, Star…can't you hear them?"_

Star closed her eyes. Sure enough, she could hear what Marco was talking about: _music_. An untold number of voice were in the cave, singing the most beautiful music Star had ever heard. It was enough that Star started tearing up a little bit.

" _It's beautiful…what is it?"_

" _It's the gems, calling for us."_ Glossaryck whispered. _"All that Marco has to do is find the one that sings to_ _ **him**_ _."_

Star and Glossaryck followed closely behind Marco as he made his way to the back of the cave, one voice in particular starting to stand out to him. The voice grew louder and louder the deeper he went, until eventually he found it: a deep red ruby about halfway up the wall.

"There!" Marco pointed to the gem and a beam of red light shot from his finger. The beam struck the gem square in the middle, and the gem's light grew to illuminate the entire cave. As it shone, the gem started slowly pulling itself from the wall, tumbling to the ground and falling at Marco's feet. Glossaryck quickly scooped up the gem, examining it closely before looking up to Marco, smiling with approval.

"This is it, Diaz…we have everything we need."

* * *

With everything they needed tucked safely into Star's bag, the trio wasted no time getting back to Fuhrnys' dimension. The air was positively electric upon their return, it felt like the dimension itself was _alive_. Marco, Star and Glossaryck hurried into Fuhrnys' house, emptying what they had gathered onto the table.

"We're baaa-aack!" Star chirped.

Fuhrnys looked up from his forge, beaming. "Ah, excellent timing young'uns, truly excellent! My forge was napping for quite a long time, and she's just now waking up!"

He pointed to a smaller set of gear on the table. "Put that on, Marco. Quickly now!"

Marco looked at him in confusion. "Why? What do you need _me_ for?"

"If it's to be your wand, it will need your hand to help make it!"

The two of them worked throughout the night, and slowly but surely Marco's wand started to take form. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon when Fuhrnys triumphantly declared their work done, delicately removing the wand from the bucket it had been cooling in for the last few hours.

The trio gathered around to look, their faces quickly changing from wonder to confusion. It was a plain golden rod with a ruby at the end.

"Is…this it?" Star asked, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Fuhrnys laughed heartily once again. "Of course not! Marco has yet to give it form! Just pick it up and give it a whirl, young'n!"

Marco obliged, blinding red light shown from the wand at his touch, forcing everyone to shield their eyes. Marco, Star, and Glossaryck gasped when they looked back to the wand. It had transformed, the sigil of a sun on one end and a beautiful ruby crescent moon on the other.

Marco looked around, seeing how much cleanup they had to do. He took a deep breath, cleared his throat, and chanted the first thing that came into his mind.

"MEGA TIDY-UP TORNADO!"

The wand glowed eagerly, a whirlwind dropping down from the sky. It moved throughout the room, putting everything back where it belonged and sucking up all the dirt and grime left behind before disappearing up into the sky.

Star threw her arms around Marco, happily jumping up and down.

"MARCO YOU DID IT YOU DID IT YOU DID IT WOOHOO!"

Marco smiled and returned the hug, only to feel Star fall limp in his arms. Marco started to panic for a moment, until he heard the unmistakable sound of her snoring. He smiled, scooping his princess into his arms as he started to yawn himself. Glossaryck opened up a portal and Marco carried Star through, barely managing to get back to his bed before he collapsed as well. It had been a long night for both of them, but the fun was only getting started.

* * *

" _Has it been done?"_

In a darkened cave in a Faraway dimension, the creature knelt before her master. A single eye blinked back at her.

"Yes, sir! I have made contact with the Butterfly princess. Do you really think she will go for this?"

" _Of course she will…she is still young, with so much she holds dear...and so much she has to lose."_

"Indeed, sir. What is your next move?"

" _Patience…patience, my faithful servant. Rest now…this is only the beginning…"_

The creature nodded, standing up at it's dismissal.

When the chamber was empty, her master pulled back the curtains along the wall to reveal the portrait that had been hung there for years. He lightly touched it, a tear falling from his eye.

" _Soon, my dear brother. Soon the dimension of Earth will burn for what it did to you…"_

 **Author's note:**

 **ANNNNNND WE'RE BACK! A _lot_ has happened in the last month. I got into the college I was hoping for, I finished up my finals and my work schedule got adjusted on me again. Hopefully chapter 2 doesn't take as long to emerge. Not much else to say.**

 **-fatal**


End file.
